Reasons why HSM characters are or aren't evil
by mitch-hewer-is-fit
Summary: Ch1: reasons why Ryan and Sharpay aren't evil, Ch2 reasons why EVERYONE else is. R&R, should be a laugh hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Reasons why Ryan and Sharpay AREN'T evil:

Rearranging the call back times so Troy and Gabriella can't make it:

Sharpay and Ryan talked to Ms Darbus to get her to re arrange the call back times, so they were at the same time as the championship game and the scholastic decathlon. Oh dear.

This actually highlights a very important issue. The theatre waits for no one, and what would happen if Troy had a practise, or Gabriella had a meeting at the same time as rehearsals. They would have to choose between two things that they love and are good at. Such a pickle. If they stopped being greedy and stuck to the status quo, Darbus could cast Ryan and Sharpay like she was supposed to and Troy and Gabriella could find success in their own hobbies. Hmph.

Troypay:

Sharpay obviously fancies the butt off of Troy, and she's so much less annoying than Gabriella. If Troy just cleaned up his [invisible glasses maybe he would see: they were meant to be! They totally match, and look so great together. My Bluetooth name for ages was Troypay rules :p.

Getting the leads every year:

They are very talented actors, singers and dancers, and audition for the leads every year, which they get. They are sooooo much better than Troy and Gabriella and have deifnately proved their talent to Darbus in the past, but as soon as something new comes along she just throws them aside like yesterdays jam (A/N Not mine – The IT crowd). But basically, if you've got it flaunt it. I auditioned for the musical at my school last year and I intend to do it again. Darn tootin.

If you have any other reasons why Sharpay and Ryan might be evil then send them in a review. I haven't seen HSM2 yet because it doesn't come out here until the 21st (it's now the 4th) but review anyways. You review, I update – easy peasy, simple pimple (don't own)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters e.g Ryan (mores the pity) if I did though it would be ryan/oc and guess who the oc would be? yours truly!

These are the reasons why everyone else is evil:

Gabriella: Doormat: I would have just slapped the guys if they dragged me on the stage. If you don't want to do it, say so!

Rude: Walking off when Troy was still talking to her – How very dare she!

Boy stealer: Sharpay was nuts about him and she just waltzes in and gets Troy. Not fair. All the make u and clothes Sharpay bought – for nothing! No wonder she's upset.

Criminal: Hacking into the school computer system to make a probably expensive score board go bandy, during a game most have been looking forward to for weeks.

Unreliable: Turning up to auditions expecting to be let on stage.

Lazy: For most of the "What time is it?" video she sat on Troy.

Troy: Stalker: Climbing up a balcony of a girl who obviously hates him.

Rude: Practically drooling after Gabriella while Sharpay is trying to speak to him.

Traitor: Says he will forget Gabriella t his basketball buddies and then going up to her like it's all fine and dandy.

Taylor: Criminal: Hacking into the school computer system to make a probably expensive score board go bandy, during a game most have been looking forward to for weeks.

Mean: "That could be tough for Chad since he probably can't count that high." Don't be mean Chad's cool!

Chad: Strange: Wears three watches and wishes he was Charlies angels.

But he has cool hair.

Darbus: Mean: Is impressed by Ryan and Sharpays audish, then as soon as some new people come along she throws them out like yesterdays jam (A/N: Again – Not mine) even though one of the people is not particularly talented (You know who you are – Gabriella Montez)

Jack Bolton: Bad influence: His son has a new friend and he won't shake herhand? What is Troy gonna take away from that experience? Huh? Huh? What?

Matsui: Two faced: He attends the basketball game but not the scholastic decathlon … Favouritism.

Kelsi: Mean: She called Ryan and Sharpay rats!

Troys mum: Bossy: If they don't want to go to the party, they don't have to. If they thought it was important they would have remembered it.

The DJ: Mean: They didn't wanna go up on stage, so don't make them. And what was that "Or not," business

That dude who said "Howdy ma'am": Random: WTF???????

Zeke, Martha and Skater dude #1: They didn't stick to the status quo.

Librarian: Just kick them out!

Any more reasons or characters review and tell me, and i'll try to include them and give you credit! K? K!


End file.
